listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Marvel Comics
Due to many characters being ressurected, these will be listed with strikethrough. Earth 616 1939 Comic books * pedestrian - Accidentialy set on fire by Human Torch. (Marvel Mystery Comics 1 1) * Red (Tony Sardo Gang) '- Hide under car and broiled alive by Human Torch. * '''Anthony ,,Tony" Sardo '- Threw can full with sulphuric acid at Human Torch which explode. * 'Gus Ronson '- Strangled by The Angel. * 'Mike Malone '- Killed by The Angel with single punch. * 'John Dillon '- Jumped out of window. * 'Trigger Bolo '- Shot by Steve Enkel. * 'Steve Enkel '- Shot by Trigger Bolo. * 'Dutch Hansen '- The Angel threw chair at him. * Rod Nelson - Killed by Namor. * Ev Carley - Killed by Namor. * Peters - Died when Namor destroyed the ship. * Anderson - Died when Namor destroyed the ship. * Chief Mate - Died when Namor destroyed the ship. * lighthouse guard - Punched in the face by Namor, * lighthouse guard - Namor threw him into the sea. * lighthouse guard - Killed by Namor with series of punches. * lighthouse guard - Pushed off the stairs by Namor. * random plane pilot - Namor threw him out of plane in mid-air. * Mr. Bleck - Murdered by Cal Brunder and his gang. * Mrs. Bleck - Murdered by Cal Brunder and his gang. * 'Rowdy '- Shot by Masked Raider. * 'Mike (John Crafton Gang) '- Killed by natives with poisoned dart. * 'Slug (John Crafton Gang) '- Killed by natives with poisoned dart. * 'John Crafton '- Killed by natives with poisoned dart. * snake - Killed by John Rand. * Constance Rand ''- died of jungle fever. * ''John Rand - Shot by Paul de Kraft and died of his wounds. * native - Mauled by Zar. * Mubangi - Mauled by Zar. (Marvel Mystery Comics 1 1) * 3 race drivers - Cars set on fire by Blackie Ross. (Marvel Mystery Comics 1 2) * another race driver - Car set on fire by Blackie Ross. * '3 Mr. Lelong's thugs '- Beaten up by the Angel. * At least one engineer - Died when Namor destroyed the power plant. * Tom (EMT) - Punched hard in the head by Namor. * 3 police officers - Namor threw a car at them. * Officer Foley - Drowned. * 'Tex (Masked Raider) '- Shot by Masked Raider. * ',,Hook" Tebbs '- Mortally wounded in cross-fire. * Minister of Castile D'or - Assassinated on Queen Ursula's orders. * At least 10 Attainian Citizens - Killed in bombing of the city. * '''Squadron of 'German bombers '- Destroyed by The Angel. * 'Bardak, the ape '- Stabbed by Ka-Zar with knife. (Marvel Mystery Comics 1 2) 1940 Comic books Earth 1610 (Ultimate Marvel) Earth 90214 (Marvel Noir) Earth 982 (2099) Earth 807128 (Old Man Logan) Before Old Man Logan * Beast/Dr. Hank McCoy - Killed by Wolverine after Mysterio tricked him. * Cannonball/Sam Guthrie - Killed by Wolverine after Mysterio tricked him. * Colossus/Piotr Rasputin - Killed by Wolverine after Mysterio tricked him. * Cyclops/Scott Summers - Killed by Wolverine after Mysterio tricked him. * Forge - Killed by Wolverine after Mysterio tricked him. * Gambit/Remy LeBeau - Killed by Wolverine after Mysterio tricked him. * Havok/Alex Summers - Killed by Wolverine after Mysterio tricked him. * Iceman/Bobby Drake - Killed by Wolverine after Mysterio tricked him. * Jubilee/Jubilation Lee - Killed by Wolverine after Mysterio tricked him. * Longshot - Killed by Wolverine after Mysterio tricked him. * Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner - Killed by Wolverine after Mysterio tricked him. * Polaris/Lorna Dane - Killed by Wolverine after Mysterio tricked him. * Psylocke/Elizabeth Braddock - Killed by Wolverine after Mysterio tricked him. * Storm/Ororo Munroe - Killed by Wolverine after Mysterio tricked him. * Students at the X-Institute - Killed by Wolverine after Mysterio tricked him. * 'Loki Laufeyson '- Gigantic skeleton. Killed during night in which superheroes perished. * 'Mysterio/Quentin Beck '- Murdered by Red Skull. * 'Max Eisenhardt/Magneto '- Killed by (New) Kingpin. Old Man Logan Storyline * '5 Ghost Riders '- Shot by Hawkeye with multiple arrows. * Cedar City - Whole city was swallowed by Moloids. * (New) Punisher ''- Mauled by dinosaur. * ''(New) Daredevil ''- Mauled by dinosaur. * '''2 Kingpin's thugs '- Chests slashed by Hawkeye with katana. * 'Kingpin's thug '- Stabbed by Hawkeye with katana. * 'Kingpin's thug '- Head sliced in half by Hawkeye with katana. * 'Kingpin's thug '- Stabbed in the head by Hawkeye with katana. * 'Kingpin's thug '- Shot in the head by Hawkeye with arrow. * '(New) Kingpin '- Decapitated by Ashley Barton with sword. * '2 T-Rexes '- Killed when Moloids destroyed the ground. * 'Many Spider-Bitch's thugs (around 50 cars) '- Killed when Moloids destroyed the ground. Category:Comic Books Category:1980's Category:1990s Category:2000s